


Typical Farm Girl (One-Shot)

by thedouglysoul



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedouglysoul/pseuds/thedouglysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganon has been defeated, Link has saved the princess, all is good for Hyrule. Malon however is facing a minor problem, called jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Farm Girl (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I used to post over at Fanfiction.net, but I was told about this site, and I just had to join. I always planned on doing a fic about Link and Malon, but never did, so I got to making a short One-Shot, and this is what I made, any feedback is accepted, and be honest! Hope you enjoy!

She looked on from the ranch, as she saw it all. The darkness was clearing from the sky.

“He did it! He really did.” The red haired girl said as she looked on.

She thought back to the time when they first met, and the name she gave him ringed in her mind.

“Fairy boy did it!” She said again.

Another thought stormed into her mind. The time when Ingo had completely taken over Lon Lon Ranch, and worked her to death. Just like the hero she always saw him as, he came in and not only saved the horse she had raised, but brought Talon, her dad back, and saved the entire ranch, and her.

She liked that, she liked that a lot, she always prayed that a knight in shining armor would come and take her away, and save her.

Suddenly her smile faded, sure she was still excited that Hyrule was saved, but she thought about Link.

“Well he did just save Princess Zelda, the girl that all the guys dream of being with!” She thought to herself.

“Then there's Princess Ruto, she gave him the Zora’s Sapphire, that's basically a marriage proposal!” She started to walk back in the ranch

“Let's not forget about Saria, he always talked about her, they've known each other their whole lives!” She started to get flustered.

“All of these girls are so special, and what am I? Just a simple farm girl, who can only raise horses, flock cuccos, and milk cows. Why would a knight like him want to be with me?” She asked herself.

Suddenly, she heard it. The sound of galloping towards coming straight towards the ranch entrance, she ran as fast as she could towards the entrance.

There he was, the familiar green tunic, with the scent of the forest.

“You came here? I thought you'd be busy, with saving the princess and all.” 

Link could sense something was up with Malon.

“Well I was, but the job is done, I've saved the princess.” Link said.

“Yeah, but doesn't the princess, you know, reward the man who saves the land?” Malon asked.

Link started to realize what was happening.

“Wait, Malon, I don't want that from her.” Link explained

Malon perked up at the sound of this. Before she could say anything, Link gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Malon blushed and could barely speak.

“Wait...Link ar-are you su-su..”

But before she could finish, Link embraced her, and pulled her in close. They looked at each other, Malon was blushing more, she matched the color of her hair. Link started to move his face towards her. This was it, the moment she was waiting for, she let it happen. Their lips finally touched, as Malon felt like she was in heaven.

The kiss, while only seconds, felt like it was forever.

“Fairy boy…” Was all she could manage to say.

“The royalty life isn't for me, I grew up in a quiet forest, that life is just too chaotic and loud for me. Besides, I couldn't take my eyes off you ever since we met. You were the only girl I could think about this entire time.”

Malon still couldn't believe it. The man she's had a crush on ever since their meeting in Castle Town seven years ago, felt the same way about her. Just as she was starting to awake from her amazement, Link hopped on Epona.

“Have you ever seen the rest of Hyrule?” Link asked with a smile.

“Um...no” Malon replied.

Link offered a hand, and Malon accepted, helping her on to Epona. Malon grabbed onto Link, and rested her head on her shoulder before they decided to take off.

“So, where are we going first?” Asked Malon, as they galloped farther and farther away from the ranch, as the sun shined down on the now peaceful land.


End file.
